There are many types of vehicle seating systems, some of which include a seat back that folds forward relative to a seat cushion. In at least some designs, a lever may be used to facilitate the fold-forward function, and the lever may be inconveniently located, difficult to actuate, or both. In addition, it may be necessary to keep an inventory of right-hand and left-hand levers and their connecting elements to accommodate both left-side seats and right-side seats, because the elements may not be interchangeable. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a seating system for a vehicle that overcame some or all of these limitations.